


You're with Me

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [19]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything makes more sense when Brian's here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Britin Song Drabble Challenge, this one inspired by Kate Nash's [I Hate Seagulls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hord1ESK7ro)

Justin hates art critics. He hates the snobbery and pretension in the art world. He hates how fucking rude New Yorkers are, how impatient they are, how everybody is constantly in his personal space. He hates how he can take a shower, walk to the subway, and feel dirty all over again. 

He hates how out of control he feels here. He hates how he’s working his ass off just trying to get some attention for his art, but how he’s so fucking exhausted after spending all day waiting tables for assholes who leave a $2 tip on a $48 check. 

He hates not knowing where his life is going or if he made the right decision or if he was fucking kidding himself.

And then Brian arrives. And he kisses Justin like he’s the most important person alive and takes him by the hand and tells him to take them to his favorite Italian restaurant because he’s starving and needs the carbs so he has the energy for their weekend fuck-a-thon. They eat and get drunk and laugh all the way back to Justin’s apartment, and Justin points out all the places he wants to take Brian. And then they fuck all night and well into the early hours of the morning, and when the sunlight streams through the thin blinds in the morning, it doesn’t piss Justin off like it normally does.

In the light of day, Brian checks out all of the canvases Justin has spread around his apartment, studying them astutely as any of the art critics Justin’s come into contact with. “These are fucking incredible, Sunshine,” Brian says, and pulls Justin close. “You’re doing good here.”

Justin smiles and rests his head on Brian’s shoulder. Everything makes more sense when Brian’s here.


End file.
